


A gorey demise

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Music Maestro [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Crack, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Erik - Freeform, Fury, Groot - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Iron-man, Jane - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Natasha - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Professor X - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Ultron - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform, Yondu - Freeform, Zombie, ant-man - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, creature feature, magneto - Freeform, peter quill - Freeform, rocket - Freeform, song-fic, steve - Freeform, wade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: One By One, We Bite The Dust We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up We All Fall Down. Or Marvel falls down.





	A gorey demise

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic insipired by the incredible [Creature Feature](https://www.youtube.com/user/CREATUREFEATUREMUSIC/videos) and their song by the [same name.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROyQjQ6iR1I)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

**A** is for Ant-man 

who drowned in a pool

 **B** is for Bucky 

was eaten by ghouls

 **C** is for Clint 

with disease in the brain

 **D** is for Dr Strange 

derailed on a train

 **E** is for Erik 

who’s buried alive

 **F** is for Fury 

who was stabbed through the eye

 **G** is for Groot 

who died in the womb

 **H** is for Hulk 

who was sealed in a tomb

 **I** is for Iron-man 

who lost his front brakes

 **J** is for Jane, 

was bitten by a snake

 **K** is for Kurt 

was shot in the head

 **L** is for Loki 

who bled and bled

 **M’s** for Magneto 

who was burned to a crisp

 **N** is for Nat 

who was pummeled by fists

 **O** is for Odin 

who lived life too fast

 **P** is for Phil 

who swallowed some glass

 **Q** is for Quill 

who took the wrong trail

 **R** is for Rocket 

who rotted in jail

 **S** is for Steve 

who was shot with a bow

 **T** is for Thor 

who froze in the snow

 **U** is for Ultron 

who was trampled by clones

 **V** is for Valkyrie 

who fell off a roof

 **W** is for Wade 

who was hit by an X-man

 **X** is for Xavier 

who sunk in the tar

 **Y** is for Yondu 

who fell from a plane

 **Z** is for the Zombies 

who simply went insane


End file.
